Sing Me A Song of Ten Drabbles
by faepunk
Summary: They are random, they are a little strange, they are drabbles. Ten drabbles concerning the characters of N.C.I.S. Edited for poor punctuation/capitalization and re-posted. Enjoy!


"Waking up in Vegas" by Katy Perry

….......................................................................

"Tony?"

Tony rolled over and threw his arm over the woman next to him. "Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Why am I wearing your class ring?" Ziva turned her head to face him. "And why does my head hurt?"

"I vaguely recall something about...Vegas. Weren't we on a case?" Tony moaned. "Shit. We were on a case."

"Are we not still on a case?" Ziva inquired.

"Yeah," Tony said. "The Case of Tony and Ziva's marriage."

…......................................................................................

"One Step Closer" by Linkin Park

…........................................................................................

"I cannot take this anymore!" Ziva cried. "Do not tell me about this girl! I do not want to hear about another girl, Tony!" She grabbed at her hair and gave it a tug. "I am pulling my hair up!"

"Out," Tony corrected. "Pulling your hair out, not up."

"SHUT UP!" Ziva cried.

…..................................................

"Irene" by Toby Mac

….....................................................

"Gibbs?" Abby's voice was plaintive. "Gibbs, I'm scared. She's going to kill me! Or even worse, fire me. And then what will I do? You guys are, are--"

"Shh, Abs. It's okay." Gibbs wrapped his arms around his favorite lab goth. "You're not going to be in trouble."

"But Gibbs, I totally screwed up the evidence. If Jenny hears about what I did, she's going to--"

"Just leave Jen to me," Gibbs said into her hair. "Nobody fires my lab tech. Not even Jenny."

"I didn't mean to mix up the samples, Gibbs. I swear I didn't."

"It's not over until it's over, Abbs."

"Will you stay here with me until she comes?"

Gibbs nodded against her head. "Do I ever not?"

….............................................................

"Stupid Cupid" by Mandy Moore

…......................................................................

Jennifer Shepard rolled her eyes. She was thinking about him again? She had a job to do here.

But she couldn't stop thinking about Jethro. She hadn't meant to fall for him. And she thought that was all over by now anyway. And yet, when she was watching him, those piercing blue eyes never failed to capture her attention.

How stupid. They'd been partners, lovers, years ago, but they were grown now. This was ridiculous.

And she couldn't escape it.

….................................................................................................

"Say You'll Walk the Distance" by Robyn

…...................................................................................................

"How far would you go for me?" Abby asked. She smiled, a wicked little temptress smile.

Tim looked up at her, where she knelt over his thighs. His arms were tied to the bedposts. "Um...I'd go as far as you want. Mistress," he added belatedly. He wasn't sure all this 'hinky' stuff was for him.

"You'd go the distance, hmm?" Abby asked. She teased her finger over his chest. "The whole way?"

"I would, Mistress," he said.

"Ahh. Even this?" She smacked his stomach with a riding crop, hard enough to really sting. Tim jumped.

"Ouch! Even that."

….......................................................................................................

"Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

…..........................................................................................................

Tony sat on the top step of his boss' stairs. Gibbs didn't say anything.

Finally Tony broke the silence. "My...my father called today." He was slurring, very obviously drunk. Gibbs held back the sigh he wanted to let out, and said, "Uh huh." He kept sanding.

"One of my cousins died. He uh..." DiNozzo took another swig from the beer in his hand. "He...died two weeks ago."

Gibbs shut his eyes. The senior DiNozzo hadn't invited his son to the funeral. He put the sander down and climbed the stairs to sit next to Tony, giving his silent support.

…...................................................................................

"My Vietnam" by Pink

…......................................................................................

DiNozzo? Are you down there?" Gibbs called down the well, which went down so deep that he couldn't see the bottom for the darkness.

He heard a cough. "G-Gibbs? I'm here..." His voice was faint.

"McGee, get an ambulance." McGee was already on it.

Ziva pulled off her jacket. "I am going down there," she said.

"Don't even think about it. The last thing I need is two of you trapped down there," Gibbs commanded. "Tony, we're coming for you. Hang on. Are you injured?"

"Always happens to me, huh?" Tony coughed agin. "I think my ribs are broken."

"Don't quit on me, DiNozzo," Gibbs barked. "I order you not to quit."

"On it, Boss."

…............................................................................................

"Unpretty" by TLC

…..................................................................................................

She very rarely felt anything but self confident. But today...she did.

She looked up at the large hicks staring her down. "We don't like your kind around here," one of them said. He flicked a finger at her Jewish star, the one she always wore.

She considered, in a split second, breaking his finger. She discarded the idea. Not yet.

"We got nothing to say to a Jew Princess, ya kike. Now, get out of here."

Okay, that was enough. She grabbed his arm and twisted it, throwing the large man to the floor. The other two jerked at her. She dispatched them both; two broken noses sent them to their knees.

"You had better see your mouth," Ziva said.

"It's watch your mouth, Ziva," Tony said.

"And you too," she said, whirring to face Tony, who put up his hands.

"Whatever you say."

…............................................................................................................

"Beauty Queen" by Lash

….......................................................................................................

Abby carefully lined her eyes with more kohl-colored liquid. She wanted to look her best tonight. Why, she didn't know, because it was just a little...thing...with McGee. Not like a date. She didn't date a guy like McGee. But she could like him, right? And kiss him, and maybe have a little fun, because they were friends. Maybe friends with benefits?

She sighed and picked up her favorite night lipstick, a deep shade of burgundy. He was cute, at least, in the most dorky way she could think of. But he was smart, and...well, a girl can't help taste. Does he taste good? She'd never tried to kiss him before, but now she wanted to try.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she called, running out of the bathroom.

He opened it, and she launched herself into his arms and kissed him.

When they pulled apart for air, McGee said, "Huh?"

"Just wanted to see how you taste." Abby smiled.

…............................................................................................................

"I Could Not Ask for More" by Edwin McCain

…...............................................................................................................

Gibbs sighed contentedly. It was early, even for him. Oh-four-hundred. He looked over at his wife, sleeping peacefully tucked against his shoulder. She was exceptional. He kissed Shannon's forehead.

The rain drummed on the roof, a pleasant tattoo. He shut his eyes and relaxed.

His eyes opened when he heard his bedroom door creak open. His daughter's small face peeked in.

"Daddy?" she said in her little-girl voice. "Daddy, I had a nightmare."

He extended his free arm to his four year old. "Shh, Kelly. Come here."

She walked over to the side of the bed, and Gibbs scooped her tiny form onto the bed next to him. "Think you can sleep with Mommy and me?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

She nodded. Her hair tickled his chin.

He was still, holding his two favorite girls. This was the way to spend a Saturday morning, all right.

*********


End file.
